


To Be Peaceful

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Introspection, Nala is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Nala was fairly sure that he could have made a good ruler once old enough. Certainly, he would have taken it much more seriously than did Simba.





	To Be Peaceful

Nala was fairly sure that he could have made a good ruler once old enough. Certainly, he would have taken it much more seriously than did Simba. But Simba was Mufasa and Sarabi's son, a prince by virtue of his birth to the Pride Land's king and queen. Nala was the son of some rogue, no father named for him, and from an ordinary lioness of the pride.

It was not Nala's future to watch the rising sun's light mark the extent of his kingdom. He would never have a kingdom. Not unless he could win himself one. He could take to the savannah as a rogue, alone and ready to fight for a place. That would be a harsh life, his mother warned him. All the more so as he had no brothers to form a coalition with. He would be leaving everything behind.

He would have to, however. That or be content with never ruling; never even dreaming of it. He had the chilling example of Scar. To stay within a pride while resenting one's place, to fall deep into shadows and ache with ambition ... That, to Nala's mind even as a cub, would be worse by far.


End file.
